Thank You in Advance
by Mrz.JasperHale4Ever
Summary: A lonely Edward meets the girl of his dreams at a house party


**A Face In The Crowd Contest**

**Title: Thank you in Advance**

**Primaries: Bella & Edward  
**

**Summary: A Lonely Edward meets the girl of his dreams at a house party.**

**Word Count: 1880  
**

**Rating: T**

A/N: Song used in this One-Shot is Thank you in advance by Boyz II Men

* * *

I was standing in the corner of the crowded party that my brothers Emmett and Jasper dragged me too. I didn't want to be here, but I promised them I would come so that I could meet their girlfriends Alice and Rose. The party was being thrown by Jasper's girlfriend Alice; she was a stunning short, dark haired girl with petty gray eyes and lots of energy. She was perfect for Jasper they seem to balance each other out. Emmett girlfriend Rose was equally stunning - tall, curvy and blond, totally Emmett's type- but what I liked most about her was that she didn't take anyone's shit. She had no problem putting Emmett in his place, unlike all the other girls who would bend over backwards for him. I was happy for my brothers because they had both found someone truly special, but I won't lie and say that I wasn't just a little jealous of them. I wanted that too, but it seemed so impossible for me.

That's when I saw her, the girl of my dreams, amongst all of the faces in the party, she had long brown hair flowing down her back in soft curls and she was standing on the other side of the room looking just as bored as I felt. Just then as if she felt me watching, she looked my way. I smiled softly at her causing her to blush and smile back. We continued to stare at each other when I decided to go over and talk to her. I had just pushed off the wall when Emmett came out of no where jumping in front of me and I couldn't see the beautiful girl anymore.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked very annoyed.

"Hey big bro, come chill with us in the kitchen. There's no need for you to be out here by yourself holding up the wall." I was about to tell him to fuck off but I didn't have the heart to do it. Since I started school at Dartmouth last year, I don't get to see or talk to my brothers that much anymore. They were both still in high school getting ready to start there senior year.

So instead I told him I'd be there in a second and watch him as he walked away. Once he was gone I looked back to were I had last saw the girl, but she wasn't there anymore. I looked around the house franticly but didn't see her anywhere, thinking that she left the party and I had lost my chance. Sighing in defect, I headed into the kitchen.

I stood in the kitchen talking and laughing with my brothers and their girlfriends and enjoying myself when all of a sudden I heard Alice sequel as she ran out of the kitchen and attacked the girl I had been staring at earlier. She hadn't left after all

"Hey, who is that with Alice?" I asked Jasper, pointing to my dream girl and trying my hardest to keep my interest at bay. I didn't need Jasper and Emmett making jokes right now.

"That's Bella, Alice's cousin from Arizona. She came out here for few weeks before she starts school in the fall, which ironically enough will be Dartmouth."

She was gong to be at the same school as me, it was fate I just knew it.

I watched as Alice dragged her into the kitchen with her. Then as she got closer to me, I could finally get a better look at her and Jesus was she even more breathtaking up close than she was from across the room. Alice made introductions to those of us in the room who Bella didn't know, and I took her hand in mine and felt a bunch of tiny electric shocks running through my body. I left he hand to my mouth and kissed the back of it when we were introduced and she blushed. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

I wanted to talk to her, get to know her more, but before I had the chance Alice dragged her out again. A little while later Alice showed back up without Bella. I asked Alice if she left and she told me she was still around somewhere.

I walked back out into the party searching for her. Looking for her face in the crowd and then I finally found her in the living room dancing along to the song that was now playing and I didn't understand how she could get anymore beautiful, but watching her sway her hips back and forth to the song was mesmerizing. She had to feel me watching her again because now she was looking right at me, her eyes again not moving from mine

I walked over towards her, not braking eye contact because I didn't want to lose sight of her again tonight. As I stood in front of her, the beginning of a slow song started and I held out my hand and asked her to dance with me.

_Sitting here with a drink in my hand  
Your presence I can't ignore  
I must admit I like watching you dance  
But it seems like I've seen this before  
Girl you look like, my first wife  
But I've never been married before  
So I kiss your hand and tell you thank you  
you turn and ask me what for_

I wrapped my arms her waist and pulled her closer to me and began to sway us slowly to the music. I had never heard this song before, but the more I listened to it, the more it fit perfectly with how I felt holding this amazingly, gorgeous girl in my arms.

_For our first kiss on next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore proudly  
Three months from now  
For when you said "I Do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance _

I leaned in closer to her, laying my head on her shoulder with my face buried in the crook of her neck. I felt so overwhelmed being this close to her and, even though I just met her, I could already feel our future cementing itself together. I knew right then and there I was going to spend the rest of my life loving this girl.

_(Shawn help me sing now)  
Hi my name is Shawn is Shawn  
Tell me your name  
although I know the last one  
It's funny that we're shaking hands _

_(Wait a minute I know this hand...) _

_It's the same hand: I'll hold in front of a minister  
Same hand: When you're having my son and his sister_  
_I don't mean to sound so bold and forward  
But I thank you in advance_

I closed my eyes, breathing in her scent - she smelled so good. While my eyes were closed I thought about how much my life was going to change from this moment on. Finally I found my someone; my days of loneliness were over now that I had someone special to spend my time with.

_For our first kiss on next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore proudly  
Three months from now  
For when you said "I Do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance_

Images of our life blinded me. Our first date together, seeing us laughing together and having a great time. The first time making love to her, the way her naked body felt against mine and the way we fit each other perfectly. Moving in together. Her saying yes when I asked her to marry me. Her walking towards me in a white dress to tie herself to me forever as my wife… Mrs. Cullen. Her belly swollen with my child, the one we made together out of our love. Us old and gray, watching our grandchildren run and play while we drank lemonade on the porch. What a beautiful life we would have.

_It's like I came back through time to tell you thank you  
you're as beautiful then as you are now  
look in the mirror, there is a picture  
Of you and the man you'll love_

I wanted to kiss her so bad, the feeling was so strong. I felt myself being drawn closer to her. We were like two magnets being pulled to each other. Not being able to stop myself anymore, I leaned in and place my lips on hers and I instantly felt that same electric shock from earlier, but so much stronger now. She opened her mouth slightly and I took her bottom lip between mine and sucked on it.

_For our first kiss on next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore proudly  
Three months from now  
For when you said "I Do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance _

The kiss had started out soft and sweet, but I had to have more of her so I deepened the kiss using my tongue to massage hers. Her taste was amazing, sweet and smooth. I put my hand into her hair and pulled her into me more, not once taking my lips from hers.

_For our first kiss on next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore proudly  
Three months from now  
For when you said "I Do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance _

Once the song was over I regretfully let go of her lips, trying hard to catch my breath. I looked her in her beautiful brown eyes and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and leaned my forehead on top of hers, still holding her close not ever wanting to let go. I whispered lowly so only she could her me, not wanting any of the nosey people around to interrupt the moment we were having.

"Bella?" I asked, shifting us so that our faces were still close but I was able to look into her eyes again.

"Yes" she breathed out, her voice full of heavy emotions.

She leaned in and placed another soft kiss on my lips, while I was running my hands up and down her spin cause her to shiver slightly.

"Bella?" I spoke softly.

"Umm hmmm" was all she said

"Thank you." She smiled as I leaned down and kiss her lips effectively promising her forever.

The End


End file.
